


a short, lovely mess

by jongleur



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheese, FLUFF I SAY, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongleur/pseuds/jongleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which louis and zayn are best friends and harry is zayn’s cute little brother who harbors a secret crush on louis. after two years, when harry starts university, louis may now be the one with the crush. everything is a new familiarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a short, lovely mess

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't meant to be posted; in fact, this was unfinished but...nope, i don't actually have an excuse. warning: this is pure fluff. seriously.  
> (i'll be posting a longer one shot in a few days!)  
> this story is dedicated to my lovely girlfriend, harry styles. ilu bebs.
> 
> you can now read this story in russian thanks to the lovely curlyandsunshine!   
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/1894067

 

 

 _‘Cause if one day you wake up and find that you’re missing me_  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you’ll come back here to the place that we’d meet  
And you’ll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

**_Then._ **

The first time Louis and Harry met, Louis was five and Harry was three.

Louis was a short chubby boy with dazzling blue eyes who smiled, greeted, and laughed with everyone who did as much as looked at him. Harry was an even shorter, chubbier boy with big green eyes who hid behind his mother’s legs and charmed everyone with his incomprehensively blabbering and brown curls.

They met three days after Louis had started primary school; that was exactly three days after Louis met Zayn, Louis’ best friend and Harry’s (adoptive, but that was something neither of them knew at the time) older brother.

Louis had taken an agog interest on the tan boy with hair that made him look just a bit taller than him. Zayn was a troublemaker, reckless, and extravagant. So was Louis. And so, while the rest of their class tried to avoid Zayn and his wanton ways, Louis was fascinated with him and wouldn’t let go of the boy even if his life depended on it. Zayn soon gave up on trying to get rid of the loud mouthed boy, and after one and a half days, the feelings were mutual.

By the third day, Zayn had invited Louis to his home to play with his new Power Rangers. After an hour, both boys grew tired of their action figures and decided to be the Power Rangers themselves. The toddlers were in the middle of a battle against Dr. Evil (a giant stuffed crocodile) when Louis noticed a mop of curls and green eyes that were peeping on the side of the door. As soon as the eyes noticed that Louis had taken notice of them, they quickly disappeared.

“Zayn, I think there’s a spy outside your door!” Louis gasped.

“A spy?” Zayn’s eyes sparkled as he ran outside his room. Soon, the giant excited grin turned into a disappointed pout.

“It’s not a spy. It’s just Harry.”

“ What is a Harry?” Louis asked with wide eyes.

“He’s my brother, but he’s a baby. He’s only three.” he raised three fingers and made a face to show his toddler-loath towards three year olds.

“Oh. Can I see him?” Louis asked, wanting to see this Harry who was only three years old.

“Harry come here and say hello to Louis.”

Seconds passed and Harry still didn’t appear, Louis growing a bit impatient.

“Harry?” he asked, and suddenly, a small boy came forward. Each small step he took made his small curls bounce. “Hi.”

“Hi.” And Harry lifted his head and everything was good because Louis saw those green eyes again and was mesmerized and couldn’t help but smile at the boy.

“Do you want to play? You can be the Green Ranger!”

Harry smiled back.

* * *

 

By the time Harry was 7, he grew to be an uncoordinated distracted boy, who nonetheless, seemed to always be loved by everyone.

Everyone that is, who didn’t include most of the boys in his classroom. Harry wasn’t particularly bright nor handsome, it was probably his charming nature that made the other seven year olds jealous. Or so he liked to think, because he couldn’t find any other reason why Johnny Dwyre would want to steal his lunch or pick him last when they played footie. He also didn’t have any idea why Johnny made him eat worms.

“C’mon, Harriet don’t be such a girl, just eat it!” Johnny said, holding just above Harry’s head, a rather lengthy and viscid worm that was trying to wiggle its way out of the boy’s grip unsuccessfully. Harry was reminded of that book his sister Gemma was reading a couple of weeks ago; except this didn’t look near as fun.

Johnny’s two wingmen were grabbing Harry, one in each arm, and the rest of the boys were around them, a mantra of ‘ _eat it, eat it, eat it’_ echoing through one of the corners of the rather big courtyard in their school.

It was recess time, so of course no one seemed to notice what was happening in that corner. All the teachers were inside the building and the rest of kids in other years were minding their own business.

Harry’s mouth was closed shut because he was _not_ going to eat that ugly worm. No sire. Well, maybe if Johnny turned particularly vicious that afternoon…

Johnny lowered the worm towards Harry’s face, making the slightly shorter boy squirm and let out a choked whimper.

“What are you doing?” Harry heard an all too familiar voice. He opened his eyes and saw icy blue eyes staring down at Johnny. It was Louis.

Sure, Johnny was big and somewhat strong, but he was a seven year old, whereas Louis was _nine_ years old, colossal difference for them.  A difference enough to make Johnny mumble a quick _nothing_ and throw the worm on the floor before leaving with his two friends, the crowd of boys soon dispersing. 

Harry found himself on the floor, a bit embarrassed to be found in that certain situation by his older brother’s best friend, more so, when he looked up to said boy. Either way, he was glad Louis saved him from Johnny and the stupid worm.

“Hello Harry.” Louis said, holding out a hand for Harry to take and stand up.

“ ‘m sorry Louis…” Harry said as he stood up and cleaned himself, dusting away the dirt on his trousers.

“Sorry? For what? They were making you eat that gross worm, bleh! You shouldn’t be saying sorry.” The older boy smiled.

“Hm, well, thank you.” Harry replied looking at the floor because, yes, he was ashamed.

“I got bored playing footie anyway, so I was looking for an adventure!”

“An adventure? What kind of adventure?” a star eyed Harry asked, hopping anxiously.

“Like looking for a treasure, or defeating a dragon. Though rescuing a damsel in distress is fine too.”

“Hey! I’m not a damsel…I’m a…”

“Prince in distress?”

“Yes. Wait, no!”

Louis laughed while grabbing Harry’s shoulder, nudging him to walk with him. “Zayn’s too busy being footie captain so you’ll be my adventure companion for today, yes?”

“Wow, thank you Louis.”

“So, what do you say if we go slay some dragons?”

* * *

 

“What should I get him, mum?”

“Well, what does he like, Zayn? You’ve known him for…ten years?” Anne said as she cut vegetables for dinner, Zayn was on one of the chairs on the kitchen table, moaning about what to get Louis for his 16th birthday, while her younger son, Harry, was on the opposite side quietly eating one of the chocolate muffins she had made.

“Well, it’s _Louis._ He’s weird, he likes theatre and footie and Grease.” The older boy made a face.

“Hm, get him a football then…or the movie.” their mom replied.

“ _No._ I can’t get him a _football_ , everyone’s going to get him a football! And he has like, Grease on _all_ special editions, he has a problem.” the older boy sighed.

“I’m sorry, sweetie, I really don’t know what to tell you. Keep thinking, I’m sure you’ll find something.”

Zayn grumbled and threw his hands in exasperation. Stupid Louis, why was it so hard to find a gift for him?!

“You can buy him the new Halo videogame…” Harry softly and innocuously said from across the table, still munching on his pastry.

Zayn raised his head, luckily not breaking his neck from the sudden action. “How do you know he wants it?”

Harry’s face reddened, “Well, last week when mom and I picked both of you up from the mall…we passed beside the videogame store and he stared at it for like a minute and he was smiling…I think he wants it…you can get him that…”

“…Really? Oh, Harry, you beautiful dorky genius, thank you,” Zayn grinned excitedly jumping from his seat, “Mom, can we go to the mall and—”

“Yes, Zayn, of course, but help me put the plates for dinner, will you?” Anne said laughing as her elder son once again started mumbling and grumbling. She also couldn’t stop the soft smile appearing on her face as she glanced at Harry who, although still a bit flushed, had a look of contempt and satisfaction and she knew well it wasn’t just the chocolate muffin.

That same night after dinner, Harry excused himself and went up to his room, he laid there looking at the ceiling and contemplating just what he might give Louis for his birthday. Harry had wanted to buy the videogame by himself, but he knew that with his savings he couldn’t really afford it. Either way, he knew his mother would tell Zayn to put both of their names on the wrapping.

Still, the younger boy wanted to get something special for Louis. I mean, the guy had invited a thirteen year old (soon to be fourteen in a month mind you) to a party full of fifteen and sixteen year olds. Besides, Harry _really_ liked Louis, he was always so nice!

So what _else_ did Louis like? He liked…he liked, of course, he liked music!

And his favorite artist was…oh, god, he couldn’t remember…

Was it The…Fray? The Sound? No, no, they weren’t it. He remembered listening to a song by them on the car; he knew it was from Louis’ favorite band because the older boy was always singing it...something about a man that couldn’t move?

The Script? Yes, yes! The Script!

Wait a moment… _The Script_? That was the band Olly Murs from his English Grammar class was always listening to! …and he had gone to their concert a couple of months ago!

*

Louis’ birthday party was going to take place on the yard outside his house, one week before his actual birthday. _No one can have a birthday party on the 24 th of December_, Louis thought bitterly.

It didn’t matter, his party actually turned out to be great, everyone he invited had been there and even some of the older kids from his school! Even Ed fucking Sheeran, like the coolest boy in his school had come.

And, against his mother’s demands, while his party was still in full session, Louis had gone to his room, Zayn in tow, and with arms full of birthday gifts.

As expected, Louis got at least eight footballs. He got a new TV and a new bike from his parents.  He also got some CDs, movies and …underwear? And yes, he might have teared up and squealed as he saw _Halo 2._ He hugged and kissed Zayn’s cheek repeatedly and laughed at the birthday card inside the box.

_Lou, hope you have an awesome birthday, enjoy it cuz you’re getting old :P you’re 16!!! Enjoy your videogame but make sure you lend it to me when you’re done. From, Zayn, your best friend._

**_And Harry._ **

_Yes, but mostly Zayn._

He didn’t let go of Zayn for the next twenty minutes and made a mental note to later thank Harry as well.

He went back to the party and danced/flirted (or his really lame attempt at flirting) with Hannah, a girl from his maths class. But Louis soon noticed a familiar set of curls making their way towards him; he noticed Harry was having some trouble getting past the older teens and chuckled lightly before going to help the shorter boy.

“Hey, Harry, enjoying yourself?” Louis smiled as he finally got to Harry before the poor, bedraggled boy died from asphyxiation.

Harry smiled at him, not telling Louis that he had been spending the whole time sitting next to Aiden Grimshaw, the only person his age who was at the party, and sipping a very fruity, very delicious punch he was sure Louis’ mom, Jay, had made especially for him and Aiden.

“Um, y-yes, it’s great!”

“Awesome, you here to wish me a happy birthday then?”

“Uh, yes…actually, um, do you have a second Louis?” Harry blushed, avoiding Louis’ eyes.

“Oh, yeah, sure. C’mere.” Louis said, grabbing Harry by the elbow and leading him nearer his house, towards the small outward hallway that lead to the front of his yard.

It was much quieter, the sounds of chattering and music now faint and distant.

“By the way Harry, thank you _sooo_ much for the gift, I love it.”

“Yeah, I saw you looking at it the other day, so I knew you’d like it…” he confessed, growing a bit more relaxed now that he remembered Louis’ ability to make him feel comfortable.

“Oh, so it was you! Zayn said the exact same thing, but he said he was the one who knew.”

“Ugh,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, actually I— I got you something else.”

“Oh.” Louis raised both eyebrows, surprised that his best friend’s little brother had gotten him something extra.

“I heard Zayn the other day saying how much you loved The Script and how you wouldn’t shut up about it,” Harry started saying, fidgeting with his hands, and of course Zayn hadn’t say that, but he couldn’t really say that he remembered all those times listening to Louis sing the band’s songs, or how he eavesdropped every conversation Louis and Zayn had in his presence. “So…here.”

Harry took out of his trouser’s pocket a small necklace. Louis gingerly took it, eyeing it with sparkling eyes. It was [guitar pick necklace](http://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/The-Script-Guitar-Pick-Necklace-2-Sided-Matching-Pick-/220676823352) with the cover of the band’s album printed on it. His eyes widened to an astronomical size as he turned the pick around. There was a tiny signature done in sharpie.

 _Danny O’Donoghue’s signature_.

Louis just stared at the pick in his hands, speechless. Harry was starting to feel a bit nervous. Was Louis’ silence a good thing or…?

“H-harry, how did you get this?” Louis half-squealed, half-whispered.

Probably a good thing, but Harry was still not sure if Louis would be dead any minute due to lack of breath.

“Uh, my friend Olly, he…he went to their concert like two months ago and he got like three of them signed. I asked for one and …he gave it to me.”  Harry lied.

“Oh, my gosh, Harry! This is my favorite gift ever!” Louis yelled and jumped towards Harry, wrapping himself on the other boy’s smaller frame. Harry felt his face get significantly hotter, but was glad Louis didn’t notice, too happy grasping his gift.

Harry felt giddy and so _so_ happy knowing that he was the one who had given Louis the paramount gift for his birthday. And he didn’t know why.

Later that day, when Louis was blowing the sixteen candles from his birthday cake and only his closest friends and family members were there, Harry couldn’t for the life of him, stop grinning. And he was fearing that maybe his face was going to crack or something.

But when Louis unconsciously grabbed his arm as the small flames from the candles started vanishing one by one, Harry knew that doing Olly Murs’ math homework for the rest of the school year was going to be totally worth it.

 

* * *

When Louis and Zayn were 18, fresh out of college and ready to start university at London, sixteen year old Harry was moving to a boarding school in Manchester.

Harry had mixed feelings about the situation.  For one, he was more than excited to go to Manchester. Sure, he knew the boarding school was going to be hard, not only were they strict, but the academic curriculum was more than tough. Definitely a challenge for the straight A student.

On the other hand, Harry was sad. Sad was really the only word Harry could use to describe him.

Not only was he leaving Doncaster, his hometown, but he was leaving his mother. Harry felt awful about that; when Gemma had gone off to university, his mother had been down for weeks, and back then, Zayn and Harry were still living with her, keeping her company. Now that it was Zayn’s turn to leave the nest, Harry had decided that he, too, was going away. Of course his mother had been ecstatic that her baby boy was going to  one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the country, in fact, she had encourage him, but that didn’t mean she was happy that the two children she had left were leaving on the same year.  Harry had promised he was going back home whenever he had holidays.

And yeah, Harry was also sad he was leaving good friends behind, but most of all he was going to miss Louis.

It wasn’t even that Louis was _his_ best friend or anything. It was just that as far as Harry could remember, Louis had always been there. He was something constant and reliable, someone who, no matter what changes Harry had gone through, was always there with that bright smile and crinkles by his eyes that never changed no matter what.

Some would say Louis, as Zayn’s best friend, could be just like an older brother to Harry.

Except that Harry didn’t think so.

Because Harry certainly did not think Zayn’s eyes looked into your soul whenever you looked into them; nor did he think Zayn’s laugh was like (excuse the cheese) angels singing harmoniously. He also didn’t think Zayn was adorable and cute at the same as freaking hot. And he most certainly did not think Zayn’s bum was carved by Michelangelo himself. No, he didn’t think that of Zayn, but he did of Louis.

It had been around a year, when Harry was fifteen, when he started noticing those things. Or maybe it had been earlier, a way lot earlier, but it was when he was fifteen that he started knowing what those thoughts could mean. That he wasn’t supposed to think that of a _bloke_.

Or maybe he could, who said he shouldn’t? But he sure as hell couldn’t be thinking that of _Louis Tomlinson_.

Not only was Louis two years older than him, but he was into girls. Even if Louis was into blokes, he would never go for Harry. Harry who was short, still had hideous baby fat, dressed like a lesbian librarian and had awful equilibrium (he still was clumsy as heck). Add that to the fact that Louis probably saw Harry as a little brother. Maybe not even as a little brother, maybe Harry wasn’t even in Louis’ radar. Yup, Louis probably didn’t care about Harry.

The thought depressed Harry even though it wasn’t true. Louis went almost every single day to his house and each time, before going to Zayn’s room and play videogames or whatever they did, Louis made sure to greet Harry with a grin on his face. _But still._

And if it had been near impossible to be with Louis back then, now it was completely impossible. Harry was going to Manchester, and Louis was going to London and everything royally sucked.

The younger boy was actually leaving a week before his brother, and Zayn had offered to help drive him all the way to Manchester.

“Still can’t believe we’re only seeing each other on holiday.” Zayn said as he picked up a couple of Harry’s various suitcases.

“Aw, are you going to miss me Zayney?” Harry, always looking for an opportunity to embarrass his older brother, replied.

“You wish. I can’t believe it cause I thought I’d never get rid of you!” the siblings made their way down the stairs towards their mom’s van. Harry rolled his eyes, even though he knew Zayn was going to miss him as much as he was going to miss Zayn.

They quickly put all of Harry’s suitcases inside the van. Zayn went back, saying he was going to get a few things and say goodbye to their mom.

Harry decided to stay outside, he didn’t want to make his mom cry all over again; both of them had cried enough.

And it was true, he felt awful about leaving, but he still couldn’t stop the excitement he felt. He was going to a new place! That meant new friends, new adventures; it was going to be great.

“It’s going to be great.” he whispered to himself, barely able to control his giddiness.

“Do you still talk to yourself?” someone laughed behind Harry.

The sixteen year old turned around and found himself face to face with none other than Louis.

“Oh, Louis. Hi. Um, what are you doing here?” he nervously asked. Throughout the years he had gotten better at looking uninterested in front of Louis so he hoped he looked calm and collected.

“Well, I’m here to say goodbye, of course!”

“You do know that Zayn’s coming back, right? He’s just driving to Manchester…” Harry stuttered.

“I know that, Harry, we’re both leaving together next week,” Louis rolled his eyes fondly, “I’m here to say goodbye to _you_ , Hazhead.”

“ _Me_?” Harry incredulously said. Because…well, why?

Louis laughed and before he knew it, Harry had a light boy around him. It felt more than nice to be around Louis’ arms; right now, Louis was slightly taller than him, but he hoped he’d hit a grow spurt soon, Harry guessed it’d feel even nicer to be the one embracing Louis.

Louis didn’t notice it, but Harry was bright red.

“T-thank you, Louis. Good luck in uni, by the way.”

“Good luck to you too! Oh! I almost forgot!” Louis patted his trouser’s pockets in search of something. He soon found it and lifted it up for Harry to see. It was a chain, no, no, it was a necklace.

“I have something for you…it’s a necklace! Consider it an exchange gift for the The Script one.” Louis preened, and under the sun, Harry thought he was really, really pretty. Oh, how life was so unfair.

“You remember?” he questioned, still eyeing the necklace Louis had in his hands.

“Of course I do! I wear it on special occasions. Well, here take it!” Louis handed the necklace to Harry and he took it gingerly. It was a silver paper plane necklace.

Not only had Louis given it to him, but the necklace was truly beautiful, Harry was overwhelmed. _Heck, it’s not like I’m going to see him any time soon_ , he thought.

And with that Harry was the one throwing himself at Louis, his face hot and pink and oh, god he’s hugging Louis again, but whatever, because, as far as goodbyes go, this is a really lovely goodbye.

* * *

 

And the next time they see each other is when Louis is 20 and Harry is 18.

 

* * *

 

**_Now._ **

“Hey, Niall, come help me with these boxes, you lazy twat!” Zayn shouts from the almost empty room. It’s small and quaint, but at least it’s not smelly like Zayn’s own. He thinks Harry will like it. University dorms are not usually this nice, Zayn thinks with a frown.

Harry had finally finished college and had decided to follow his big brother’s steps: Uni in London.

Louis is sprawled over the sheetless mattress, head hanging from the edge and the blood rushing to it.

“You look like an apple, Lou.”

“Shut up. When are we leaving?”

Zayn sighs, obviously tired of having this discussion again, “I told you, when Harry gets here. You should help unpack things by the way. You and Niall are such lazy sods.”

“Nah, I’m good. How come Harry’s stuff got here before him, thought?” Louis asks.

“It didn’t, he got here early and left them before going to pick up his flatmate. I offered to help him.”

“Hmm, you’re such a nice big brother.”

Zayn grunts.

A blond boy rushes into the room, his face is red and he sports a huge grin.

Louis and Zayn roll their eyes. “Niall, where the bloody hell were you?”

“I was making _friends_.” he laughs with a thick Irish accent.

Louis raises an eyebrow, “Friends?”

“Yeh. I got two numbers from the girls next door and one from the bloke three doors down.”

“You slick bastard!” laughs Louis.

“Alright, alright, Niall you got your fun, now help me put this shit on the shelves.”

Niall frowns as he eyes Louis, who is still laying on the bed smiling cheekily at him. “What is Tommo doing, anyway?”

“Nothing.” the boy in question grins.

“Louis, go to the living room and start unpacking. _Please_.” Zayn glares at him.

“Fine, fine.” Louis mumbles and stands up. _His best friend is no fun and Niall is a traitor_.

He walks to the living room, which is not actually a living room but more of a small square with wooden floor. Louis likes it, it reminds him of his own tiny dorm when he was in his first year. The boxes take up most of the floor but Louis manages to sit in a small space; he thinks he may be foldable after all. He starts unpacking some of the stuff, eyeing it first before putting it on the only furniture that’s there, a small table.

They’re mostly decorative stuff and Louis can’t help but raise his eyebrow at each of the stuff he pulls out. Harry sure has a weird taste. Louis supposes it’s alright because Harry had always been an odd cute little ball of adorableness, he hopes that hasn’t changed. 

He’s almost done taking out everything from the boxes when the door opens and two tall blokes come inside. One of them has a buzz cut, and has a cute nose and looks very, very strong if the veins popping from his arms as he carries a few boxes is any indication. Louis approves of him.

The second is also carrying a heavy box and although slimmer than the first boy, Louis thinks he’s doing alright in the muscle department too. And then Louis sees his face and he thinks that the newcomer is doing more than great in the prettiness department too. He’s really hot. He’s, like, hotter than himself and Niall…hell, he’s hotter than _Zayn_ and that’s already saying something. His hair is wavy and in a weird looking quiff that somehow works for him, and Louis can’t see his eyes because he’s wearing aviators but it’s alright because the boy looks fine as hell even though he’s wearing hipster clothes.

That’s when he realizes neither of the boys has seen him because Louis is still amongst the boxes and oh, yeah, two strangers just came into the flat. He supposes he should tell Zayn. He reluctantly crawls away without the two strangers noticing him.

He quickly gets to the room where Zayn and Niall are, and closes the door swiftly and quietly. “Zayn, Zayn! Two strangers just got in the flat out of nowhere.” he whispers, and then decides to add, “If you’re planning on scaring them away please don’t, they’re hot. Especially the hipster one, let me get his number first.”

Niall stares at him confusedly and Zayn squints at him, “What?”

Louis nods, “Yup, I call dibs on him. Anyway, you go out, you’re the man of the family.”

Zayn shakes his head and goes to open the door, Niall and Louis look like little ducklings following him close behind.

As they get to the living room and Zayn notices the two boys (McArms and McHipster, as Louis has now dubbed them) eyeing the place, he chokes on air before glaring at Louis with a lot of evil.

He then gets pulled into a hug.

“Zayn! God, I missed you!” McHipster hugs Zayn and fully covers him with his long and lean limbs Louis supposes are his arms.

Zayn returns the hug almost immediately, and after Zayn pinches McHipster’s cheeks he turns around and faces Niall.

“Niall, this is my little brother Harry. Harry this is Niall.”

And oh, what the fuck.

“Hey, man, I’ve heard so much about you!” laughs Niall and hugs Harry like he’s his long lost brother. It takes Harry by surprise, but if when meeting Niall it doesn’t take you by surprise, then chances are it’s not really Niall.

Zayn then turns to Louis with a weird looking face. It’s something that looks between a smirk and a grimace.

“And well, Louis, you remember Harry don’t you?”

Louis thinks he’s blushing, but nothing can be proven. “Uh, yeah, of course. Harry!”

“Hi, Louis.” Harry smiles sweetly and bashfully at him. And oh, yeah. Harry’s voice might have changed to a deeper tone, but Louis still thinks he’s that little odd ball of cuteness.

He’s then introduced to the other hot boy in the room. From what Louis gathered, he’s name is Liam, he’s Harry’s flat mate and he’s also quite shy. He’s also probably gay because he can’t stop looking at Zayn. Niall seems to notice this too and they both giggle. They’re third year university students, they are.

And even though Louis should be paying attention to Liam’s interesting story on how they almost drove over a deer on their way to London, Louis is acutely aware of Harry.

He’s taller now, like, taller than Zayn (not that Zayn was tall to begin with but), he’s still a bit pale but his lips are redder now so the contrast is really pretty. He’s lost his baby fat, Harry is lean and sort of lanky in the very good way. He’s taking off his sunglasses and yeah, that’s definitely him; he’s still got those giant green eyes.

Harry doesn’t notice Louis’ faint blush, but that’s alright because Louis doesn’t notice Harry’s either.

 

* * *

 

The thing about Harry was that, even though he looked totally different, he was still that sweet boy Louis had played Power Rangers with when they were toddlers. He had changed on some aspects of course, he didn’t seem so shy anymore, in fact had gained a boost of confidence and Louis really loved that because the boy was incredible, no need in denying it.

Zayn had teased him uncontrollably, now knowing Louis’ crush on his _brother_ of all people. How could he?

But to be honest, Louis wasn’t really ashamed of the fact (of course he wasn’t going to tell Harry this though), Harry was lovely and he was hot and they seemed to click together in a way they hadn’t before, or maybe they hadn’t really given it a chance.

These thoughts were soon dispersed because said boy was currently tugging at Louis’s sleeve.

“Hey, Lou!” the younger boy slurs.

“Yes, Harry?” Louis laughs as he sees the state his friend is in. Harry is a funny drunk.

“Zayn says I’m drunk. I’m not drunk, am I?” he asks hiccupping.

Louis snorts, “Just a little bit, love.”

Harry perks up at that, “What—what did you call me?”

“Um, love?” Louis says as if caught in a red light. Hopefully Harry is too drunk for this.

“Oh. _Love, love , love_!” Harry exclaims and skips— _skips_ — towards Zayn and Liam who are decidedly not drunk as they’re trying to hold conversation. Maybe it wasn’t that smart of a decision to come to the bar. Well for Harry, everyone else is holding up the alcohol pretty well (sans Liam, he just doesn’t drink).

Louis rolls his eyes at the boy and turns around, facing a smirking Niall.

Louis doesn’t like it, “Wipe that look on your face, Horan.”

Niall laughs loudly, “But you two are so cute, you like each other. How come you haven’t fucked?”

“Shut up!” Louis squawks, looks around to see if someone heard anything, and then gets closer to Niall and whispers, “ _Niall_. I don’t like him.”

Niall gives him a _you’re stupid_ look.

Louis sighs, “Alright, I think he’s quite fit. But, I’m pretty sure he’s straight and— _and_ he’s Zayn’s little brother, you forget that.”

Niall pffts, “You know him since you were kids, don’t you? Besides, mate, Harry’s like the gayest shit ever,” he continues, “and he’s always making eyes at you except you don’t notice because he pretends to not look at you when you’re the one making eyes at him. It’s quite disgusting if you ask me.”

“Well no one is.” and with that Louis closes off the conversation but Niall is still smirking at him with a knowing look and Louis is glancing at Harry every other few seconds so it’s rather obvious who’s won the discussion. Stupid Niall.

When they decide to call it a night, Harry is more than wasted. Zayn, Liam and Niall are doing alright, but Louis is the most sober out of all five of them which comes as a big fucking surprise to everyone including him.

That’s the reason everyone plots against Louis and tell him that he’s the one who should drive Harry home. When Louis complains, Zayn tell him he’s driving Niall to his flat and that Liam is coming along with them. Louis’ first thought is that they’re planning a three-some and Harry and he are not invited and yes, that’s probably it because Liam hasn’t left Zayn’s side for the whole month since his arrival and Niall is the same in regards of Liam. He’s almost insulted at the fact he wasn’t invited. Well, he’s stuck with the hottest of them all anyway.

The ride to Harry’s flat is eerily quiet, mostly because Harry is dozing off but also because Louis is rewinding back to what Niall said about Harry liking him back.

Could it be? I mean, Harry had always been nice to him, but wasn’t he like that to everyone?

Before his thoughts become dangerous they get to their destination and Louis speaks up, “Harry, Harry, here we are.”

There’s no answer. Louis looks to his side and sees that Harry is fast asleep.

There is no way he’s carrying that giant two flight of stairs. No way.

The result of trying to wake up a sleeping Harry is just an incoherent mess of curls that clings to Louis like an octopus. Louis sighs, he always gets stuck with the drunks.

Once they get to the flat and Louis is more than ready to leave, Harry decides that nope, no way fucker, you’re staying.

“No, Louuu, stay here! I don’t want to sleep alone, it gets cold and lonely.” He has his eyes closed but is still grabbing Louis’ arm like his life depended on it. Louis wonders where the small innocent child went and why is there a drunk octopus-giant hybrid in its place.

He decides to stay either way. (He’s sure the small child is still there and the hybrid isn’t that bad in the first place).

He watches as Harry gets inside his bed, fully clothed, because there’s no way he’s helping the boy into pajamas—he’s doing too much already. It seems that Harry has other plans though as he starts taking his shirt off, exposing his flat stomach and array of tattoos.

The tattoos are so many and so pretty and Louis is breathless, he wants to ask Harry about each and every one of them but something else catches his eye. Harry’s wearing a small silver necklace. A paper plane necklace. Louis’s breathe hitches. _He_ gave that to Harry.

Harry must have felt Louis’ staring because he looks up, his eyes are bigger than usually, making him look like an absurd pretty owl.

“Louis?” he asks.

“Your…your necklace, I gave it to you.” Louis replies softly still looking at the object.

Harry must have sobered up a little bit because there seems to be a faint blush from his neck to his face as he fiddles with the necklace.

“Um , yeah. Before I left to Manchester.”

“I remember. You still wear it?”

“Yes. All the time.” Harry is now looking directly at him. His green eyes have always been this pretty, this Louis knows with confidence.

Louis remembers Niall’s words. _He likes you_.

He boldly asks, “Why?” He wants to know.

Harry has definitely sobered up by now, Louis hopes he’ll answer truthfully.

“Because it reminds me of you.” His voice echoes through the small room and both hear it painfully clear. Louis is looking directly at Harry’s eyes. 

Louis takes tentative steps towards the other boy who is still very much tangled in between his sheets. Harry visibly gulps, but he’s the first one to speak once again.

“Louis,” he starts softly, and he can’t believe he’s doing this. That after five years he’s finally able to utter his thoughts, “I’ve changed. I know that. People don’t laugh at me anymore, I don’t trip…that often. I speak up now, people listen to me now. But when it comes to you, Louis, I’m still that fifteen year old with a crush.”

“What?” Louis questions; he did not know that.

Harry laughs, it’s not his normal laugh, but it’s not bitter. “Since I was thirteen Lou. Ever since I was thirteen. It’s stupid I know. And pointless. Like, how could you ever like me back? I’m like that annoying little shadow behind you, aren’t I? _That_ hasn’t changed, don’t ask me why because I don’t know, but it hasn’t changed.”

Louis is now sitting at the edge of the bed and the gears start moving and maybe, maybe everything makes a little more sense now. “Even those two years in Manchester?”

Harry closes his eyes forcefully with a smile while he shakes his head. His curls bounce like they did that very first day when Louis was five and Harry was three. “Those were the hardest. Like, I thought I could forget you, I really thought I did. There was a boy who liked me, Lou, and I liked him. But. But I couldn’t be with him because I was always comparing the two of you. And it’s always been like that. I don’t like it.”

He needs to hear this, he has to or else he’ll make a mistake, Louis breathes, “But…do you still like me?”

Harry nods, “More than ever before. Now you’re my actual friend.”

His voice is deep and it engulfs Louis like nothing else before. He supposes that’s how it’s meant to be because now that he looks back on it, no one and nothing had ever really compared to the sweet boy who always laughed at his jokes (still does) and had the greenest eyes Louis had seen (still has).

Louis moves forward and Harry sees pink thin lips getting closer and closer but doesn’t really think it’s happening until he feels the warm of a body close to his bare chest. It’s supposed to be cold right now, and Harry’s not wearing a shirt, but it’s warm, it’s really warm.

Harry kisses Louis back and it’s slick and a bit sloppy but he can’t help but to think this is so _HarryandLouis_. He doesn’t know how he knows that because as far as he’s concerned there’s never been a _HarryandLouis_ , just a _LouisandZayn_ and a _ZaynandHarry_. But this is definitely good.

Louis grabs Harry’s curls and tugs at them softly before cupping his face and breathing into him. Harry grabs him by the waist and squeezes; he doesn’t know how to do this, much less if it’s Louis, but it’s familiar, just like the boy he’s kissing right now.

Louis thrusts himself onto Harry’s thighs and the younger boy is now resting his back on his bed. They both now they won’t go very far that night, the kisses suffice and it’s still very new. But hey, Louis’ hands feel very good roaming about Harry’s warm chest.

“I’ve always known you were a bit weird ever since you claimed to be the Pink Ranger.” Louis says, breath ragged and still touching Harry’s lips with his own.

Harry laughs, “I do admit I have very horrible taste.”

Louis punches his arm and Harry tickles him and pretends to eat him and it’s all very ridiculous because Liam will be here in any minute (possibly with Zayn but that’s something neither of them want to talk about).

They fall asleep as Louis traces Harry’s tattoos with his nimble fingers while he forces Harry to tell him how he became a hipster. Harry blushes as he runs his fingers through Louis’ hair but he really doesn’t care.

 

* * *

 

“Stop looking at Louis like that and pass me the gravy, Haz.” Zayn says as he munches on a piece of turkey.

“Well now I’m not passing you anything.”

“You little fucker!”

“Zayn! Language! Ugh, I can’t believe it, your manners!” Anne reprimands his eldest son as Harry smirks at him.

“Well, it’s creepy, what do you want me to do?” Zayn replies hotly.

Harry rolls his eyes, “I never say anything when you go and kiss my best friend.”

Next to Zayn, Liam goes red, he tries to see Anne’s reaction but luckily she’s now talking to Gemma and her boyfriend.

Louis sees this and laughs, “Oh, Liam, stop worrying, Anne loves you more than she loves her own children.”

“Hey!” Harry and Zayn both protest.

“Well it’s true.” Louis sniffs.

Harry kicks Louis softly under the table, obviously only wanting his boyfriend’s attention. Louis looks up and smiles. Harry blows him a kiss, although, instead of catching it, Louis eats it and Harry giggles (Louis still can’t believe that boy _giggles_ ).

“Ugh, I’m going to my room. C’mon Liam.” Zayn says as he stands up.

“Don’t worry Zaynikins, I still love you very much.” Louis yells after him.

“Dinner was lovely, Ms. Cox.” Liam replies before following Zayn up to his bedroom.

“I love that boy.” whispers Anne, Harry and Louis nod. Who doesn’t love Liam?

“Use condoms!” Harry shouts making Louis howl in laughter.

“I’ll make sure to grab some from your room!” Zayn shouts back and Louis and Harry have at least the decency to blush after Gemma and Anne look at them.

“By the way, Anne, Niall says Happy New Year’s all the way from Ireland.”

“Oh, Niall, such a sweet boy. He reminds me of Liam.” Harry snorts.

“Up, up, up.” Louis says as he nudges Harry to the living room.

“Well, that was such a wild party.” Louis huffs as they cuddle on the couch.  Harry grabs his arm and nuzzles it to his cheek. He licks at the black ink on Louis’ right arm. Louis should get disgusted but he doesn’t, he really likes his new tattoo.

“Want to watch a movie, Lou?”

“Just don’t make it _Love, Actually_.”

“You love it.”

“No, not really.”

“But you love me.”

“But I love you.”

Harry hugs Louis tighter.

“Alright let’s watch _Grease_.”

Louis preens.

Louis and Harry met when Louis was five and Harry was three.

Harry fell in love with Louis when he was thirteen and Louis was fifteen. Louis doesn’t know exactly _when_ he fell in love with Harry, but thing is, he did.

 Although Louis does know when he got his first tattoo (a small paper airplane), which happened when he was twenty years and eight months old.

Harry is nineteen and Louis is twenty one when they’re very much in love; they hope it lasts for the rest of their lives.

(it does).

 

**the end.**

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha. well that didn't go very well.  
> i'm thinking about either making a sequel (but idk about what, people give me ideas) or a prequel about harry's and liam's life in manchester and zouis+niall adventures in london. tell me what you think. also, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :) thank you xx


End file.
